TF2 Freak History
TF2 Monsters are a notable YouTube phenomenon, with their history spanning several years already. This article aims to sum up the most important periods and events in a concise manner. This approach toward the TF2 Freak history is inspired by geologic periods and is an out-of-universe one. In in-universe terms there is little continuity in the TF2 Freak World, but information about certain stories may be found in the YouTube videos category. Periods Primary Alternatively "the Emergence" (31 December 2008 - 9 January 2010) of the TF2 Monsters. This period marks the beginning of the TF2 Freak history. It starts with the RED Vagineer's debut and ends with the debut of Painis Cupcake. Early Primary The first stage (31 December 2008 - 9 August 2009) of the TF2 Freak history, it sees several video appearances of the RED Vagineer. *31 December 2008 - RED Vagineer: the first RED and Engineer TF2 Monster. Late Primary During this stage (9 August 2009 - 9 January 2010) emerge several other very early TF2 Freaks. Videos starring them become more numerous. *9 August 2009 - Crotch Sniper: first Sniper TF2 Freak. *9 October? 2009 - BLU Vagineer: the first BLU TF2 Monster. *28 October 2009 - Intelligent Heavy: the oldest Heavy TF2 Freak. *15 November 2009 - Icy Spy: the first Spy TF2 Freak. *16 December 2009 - Fat Spy debuts. *25 December 2009 - Spyper appears. Secondary Also known as "the Divergence" (9 January 2010 - 22 January 2012), is arguably the TF2 Monsters' "Golden Age". It is the most prolific period in the creation of TF2 Freaks, which starts with Painis Cupcake's epochal debut. Early Secondary The stage (9 January 2010 - 17 December 2010) of the so-called "Freak Explosion", it witnesses a sudden outburst of creation of new TF2 Monsters, many of them inspired more or less directly by Painis Cupcake. All Freaks considered "Classic" have already appeared by the end of this stage. *9 January 2010 - Painis Cupcake: the earliest Soldier TF2 Freak. *10 January 2010 - Scunt: the first Scout TF2 Monster. *16 January 2010 - Sewer Medic: the oldest Medic TF2 Freak. *19 January 2010 - Dic Soupcan: the first Demoman TF2 Freak. *6 February 2010 - The Beta Vagineer: the earliest beta-style TF2 Monster. *16 February 2010 - Weaselcake debuts. *19 March 2010 - Pystrich: the oldest Pyro TF2 Monster. *2 April 2010 - Crazy Machine: the first non-standard, GRN team TF2 Monster. *11 April 2010 - The Snyphurr Saga, the largest collaborative TF2 Freak-related effort begins. *28 May 2010 - Christian Brutal Sniper debuts. *26 October - 1 December 2010 - Vagi Series's run. *17 December 2010 - Demopan: the last Classic TF2 Freak. Middle Secondary This stage (17 December 2010 - 26 May 2011) sees the creation of numerous "third-generation" TF2 Monsters, that is more complex Monsters rarely inspired by Painis Cupcake in any notable way. *28 April 2011 - Quirky Misadventures of Soldine the Cyborg begins. *11 May 2011 - Handsome Rogue: the first YLW TF2 Freak. Late Secondary The last stage of the Secondary (26 May 2011 - 22 January 2012), it popularises the idea of various TF2 Monsters interacting (usually fighting) with one another. Even more relatively original TF2 Freaks appear. *26 May 2011 - the TF2 Freak Fight series begins. *14 June 2011 - Orangeman: the oldest ORG TF2 Freak. *26 August 2011 - Polite Spy Saga begins. *5 September 2011 - NUCLEAR SCOUT series begins. *7 September 2011 - Ninja Spy: becomes the first BLK TF2 Freak. *26 November 2011 - the last episode of the Polite Spy Saga is released. *27 December 2011 - Painis Cupcake's Revenge begins. Tertiary Alternatively "the Maturity", is the longest significant period in the history of TF2 Monsters (22 January 2012 - 28 May 2015). In general it introduces a more serious and story-driven approach toward the Freaks, which beforehand has been often focused mostly on comedic aspects. Fewer new Freaks appear, and those which do are often relatively advanced. Early Tertiary This stage (22 January 2012 - 15 July 2012) sees the debuts of the last batch of new non-standard team TF2 Monsters. Random videos gradually become uncommon and newer TF2 Monsters begin to appear in video series more frequently. The series which have started earlier gain more prominence. *22 January 2012 - Dr. Schadenfreude: the first GRY TF2 Freak. *30 January 2012 - Cyborneer Series begins. *22 February 2012 - Scott Mundy: the oldest PRL TF2 Freak. *23 February 2012 - Sergai: the first WHT TF2 Freak. *12 May 2012 - The MSG Saga begins. Middle Tertiary The second stage (15 July 2012 - 4 May 2013), it begins with the conclusion of Painis Cupcake's Revenge, an influential series inspired by the TF2 Freak Fight. By this time the creation of newer Freaks decreases noticeably, and multiple previously established ones slowly lose prominence. *15 July 2012 - Painis Cupcake's Revenge ends. *20 October 2012 - The Demon Slayers begins. *15 December 2012 - Australium Unleashed begins. Late Tertiary This stage in the history of TF2 Monsters (4 May 2013 - 28 May 2015) is arguably "the Waning Age of TF2 Freaks". Few new Monsters appear and random videos are rare, continuing the trend from the Middle Tertiary. Focus has shifted considerably toward long-running and newer video series. *4 May 2013 - Doppelganger's Rampage, the second largest TF2 Freak-related collaborative effort starts. *4 July 2013 - Australium Unleashed ends. Quaternary The last period and, arguably, the "winter" of TF2 Freak history (28 May 2015 - present). Whilst still known the TF2 Freaks are no longer as prominent as they used to be. Their moderate popularity is mostly maintained through the efforts of devoted fans and several veteran Gmodders. In spite of the protracted decline, however, the period does see a minor resurgence of interest. *28 May 2015 - Ghost: the first Mercenary TF2 Freak. *13 July 2015 - Quirky Misadventures of Soldine the Cyborg ends. Trivia *The names of the periods were inspired by Tertiary (obsolete) and Quaternary, two periods of the Cenozoic era. *Spycrab predates the RED Vagineer by about 6 months, but because its nature as a full-fledged TF2 Freak is arguable, it is not included in the timeline. Category:Browse Category:Content